When a braider is utilized to form a long molding, a long braiding mandrel is generally used. This mandrel is braided with yarns such as resin or glass fiber, and wrapped with a thermal-contracting tape. The mandrel is then placed in a drying furnace, where the braided molding is heated, dried and hardened.
In this case, the long molding may bent during hardening. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to prevent the long molding from bending during drying and hardening in a drying furnace after braiding.